


Darling, Darling

by tinyjunk



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, New tags, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, bear with me cuz this isnt beta’d, five bucks for this shit, forgot to add that this was commissioned, if you squint i guess - Freeform, of course i had to do this, relatively vanilla compared to what i had in mind before, thank u lee, thats just v in general, venom likes making eddie horny just for fun, yes im a monster fucker YES i am thriving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjunk/pseuds/tinyjunk
Summary: His purrs made Eddie’s spine ripple with pleasure, cock aching in the restrictive folds of his jeans. No way he was making it back to the apartment. So he did what any self-respecting yet horny journalist would do and dragged himself into the nearest back alley, pushing his hoodie up as Venom took control of his favored hand and unbuttoned his pants to push them low on his hips.





	Darling, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> So... I’m a monster fucker, what’s new?
> 
> Unbeta’d because it’s my filth, nice and short cause it’s the middle of the night and I needed to get this posted before I passed out

Eddie didn’t ask for much. He just wanted peace, quiet, a semi-clean apartment, and for Venom _not_ to flash memories of every good fuck he’d had in the last five years into his mind when he was trying to grab takeout at midnight. He could feel the symbiote squirming beneath his skin, tugging at the edges of his mind, begging for attention.

 

“Thanks,” Eddie clicked his tongue as he took his bag of food and headed out the door. Once he was outside, he shoved his earbuds in so anyone unfortunate enough to hear his mumbling wouldn’t think he was off his rocker. Well, more than he already was.

 

“You gotta stop doing that. I can’t focus on two things at once.” As much as he would love to ignore the images Venom seared into the inside of his eyelids, it was impossible for him to pretend like he could turn away from something (some _one_ ) embedded so deeply within his mind. “I, I don’t like it,” Eddie spluttered, “It’s embarrassing.”

 

 **I** **_KNOW_ ** **YOU LIKE IT, I CAN FEEL IT**

 

Eddie groaned, rubbing his face as they continued down the street. “No! I really don’t! It’s not cool, man.” It was frustrating, though he could never truly be mad at Venom. “At least warn me beforehand, yeah? It’s the least you can do.” He wasn’t a _pushover_ , just compliant when it came to his friendly neighborhood parasite.

 

**I’M GOING TO DO IT AGAIN**

 

Before Eddie could protest, Venom was feeding him memories of one of their more recent romps (Eddie bent over the kitchen counter, legs trembling as Venom wrecked him with his tongue between his legs). “ _Please_ , we’re in public.”

 

**OUR BODY LIKES IT**

 

“ _No,_  our body doesn’t.”

 

**YOUR PANTS ARE TIGHTER, DEAR**

 

Shit… he had a point. Their apartment was barely a block away but it might as well have been on another planet. Eddie’s pants were uncomfortably tight, every step conjuring a new memory (First Venom with his tongue around Eddie’s dick, then Venom pinning him to the tile in the bathroom, etc. etc.). It was hell, especially when Venom moved from his usual spot in Eddie’s chest to the star of his arousal and made it that much worse.

 

**WE WANT TO FEEL GOOD**

 

His purrs made Eddie’s spine ripple with pleasure, cock aching in the restrictive folds of his jeans. No way he was making it back to the apartment. So he did what any self-respecting yet horny journalist would do and dragged himself into the nearest back alley, pushing his hoodie up as Venom took control of his favored hand and unbuttoned his pants to push them low on his hips.

 

**EDDIIIIIE**

 

Venom poured off of him and onto the dirty ground. He towered over the man, half solid and half gooey between the narrow bricks of the alley. Venom shoved his half-formed thigh up to Eddie’s crotch. His smile was wicked and wide, tongue caressing the side of his face. He didn’t need to tell, or even _think_ , his host anything because Eddie was already grinding against Venom’s thigh. The symbiote let him, until he was a trembling mess of grunts and huffs.

 

**WE FEEL SO GOOOOOD**

 

Venom’s crooning made Eddie turn his chin up, and in that same moment the symbiote decided to, literally, shove his tongue down their (his? **NO, OURS!** ) throat. Eddie could only moan, lashes fluttering, legs wavering, cock leaking. As long as no one came around the corner…

 

**I KNOW YOU LIKE THE RISK, LOVE**

 

Drool slicked the sides of Eddie’s mouth, his chin, his neck. And Venom was kind enough to let him jerk off juuuust a little so that precum was dripping onto the thick, black mass of a thigh between his legs. Eddie rocked forward, whining, whimpering, _begging_ for Venom to give him more friction. The symbiote conceded, pressing closer and crooning Eddie’s name when his host threw his head back and moaned around his tongue.

 

One thick tentacle wrapped around Eddie’s cock, squeezing as it slid from base to tip and coated itself with his sticky precum. Venom knew what Eddie liked, he knew it very well, and so worked his way down toward his balls with every whine. When one thinning tentacle began pressed against his very, _very,_  receptive hole, Eddie jerked his hips away.

 

Venom immediately withdrew his tongue, mildly concerned with the strange, confused feeling his prodding had elicited. “No, no,” Eddie panted out as a sort of reassurance. “But not there, sweetheart, not now.” He was already loud enough as it was without adding Venom’s penchant for fucking him deep and slow to the mix.

 

**SWEETHEART…**

 

Eddie could feel Venom preen at the name, obviously pleased with the way it sounded on their tongue. Pleased with it so much, in fact, that he began jerking Eddie off again. He caught the tail end of Venom’s thoughts, his needy, desperate mind barely able to interpret it all. Apparently, Venom had a list of his favorite pet names, and ‘sweetheart’ had made the cut.

 

His mouth fell open when Venom dragged his tongue over his neck and collarbone, teeth just barely grazing his skin and making excitement shoot up his spine. Eddie was glad Venom already knew what he liked, because he was barely able to form an intelligible thought to tell Venom exactly what he needed.

 

**WE LIKE IT LOUUUUUD, WE DO**

 

Venom crowed their pleasure, squeezing and lingering as Eddie approach his climax. He liked seeing him squirm, to try rocking his hips forward for something to grind against even though Venom held him tight. Eddie would almost hate him for it if it didn’t feel so damn good.

 

**SAY OUR NAME WHEN YOU BEG, DARLING, FEELS GOOOOD**

 

Eddie was obedient as ever, panting Venom’s name, lower lip caught between his teeth, spit slipping from his mouth as he tried to conjure the words he needed to satisfy both of them. His cloudy mind was barely allowing him the luxury of speaking coherently

 

“Please,” Eddie gasped, shaking in Venom’s grasp. “V, fuck.” His hips jerked when the symbiote tightened around him deliciously. “Please Venom, let me cum. I’ve been _good_ , V. I _deserve_ it.” Another roll of his hips, as if to convince Venom that he did, indeed, deserve it.

 

**GOOOOD, EDDIE, SWEETHEART, BABY, LOVE**

 

Venom purred deep in his chest, the black mass curling around Eddie’s aching cock suddenly picking up it’s pace and making him arch his back to cry out. He kept working the thick tentacle, grinning when Eddie scrabbled at his broad form for purchase when his climax hit.

 

Eddie’s entire body seized up, mouth falling open as he let out a shuddering moan. He felt the suddenness of his orgasm take Venom by surprise, very clearly knocking his thoughts from their linear track and jumbling them up like a ball of unwound yarn.

 

**MINE. MINE, MINE, MINE**

 

The symbiote’s chest was adorned white with cum and he was quick to lap it up before cleaning Eddie up as well. He helped his host tuck himself back into his jeans and fix his clothes, using one clawed hand to push Eddie’s hair out of his sweaty face. His cheeks were flush, pupils blown, lips glistening with spit.

 

**MINE, MINE, MINE MINE MINEMINEMINEMINE MINE**

 

Eddie felt Venom retreated back into him, back into the comfortable crook between his sixth and seventh ribs, back into what he loved the most. Eddie liked being like this with him.

 

**I LIKE IT TOO, DEAR**

 

Eddie smoothed out his hoodie and took the takeout bag back from Venom’s remaining tentacle, thanking him quietly as they finally left the alley. He was kind of in the mood to try tossing food into Venom’s mouth from a distance and see how well he could aim. Venom was kind of in the mood for that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my antics
> 
> bully me on tumblr @ yamarashiis if you spot any typos, thanks


End file.
